Scott Truman
| |firstepisode=The Road to Corinth |lastepisode= |numberofepisodes=32 |cast=Eka Darville |image2=Esgo-red.jpg}} Scott Truman is the son of Colonel Mason Truman, and he served in the Air Support during the last battle with Venjix, before everyone retreated into the domed city of Corinth. Scott always found himself living in his older brother Marcus Truman' shadow. He never seemed to be good enough for his father, as Mason was both overprotective of Scott and held alot more faith in the older and more experienced son. His father even ordered him to stay out of Marcus' way during the Battle for Corinth. During the battle, both Scott and Marcus's fighter jets were shot down. Scott managed to eject from his cockpit in time, but Marcus was killed. After making it to the ground, with a broken arm, Scott was rescued up by Summer, and the two of them barely managed to make it back into the city when the shields went up. After making it into the city, Scott was recruited by Dr. K and became''' Ranger Operator Series Red''' of the RPM team. As Ranger Red , Scott leads the Rangers in battle and is the final deciding vote in all important matters. He has shown he takes his duties very seriously, and will take it upon himself to make sure they have the upper hand as much as possible and help keep the team together. He pilots the Eagle Racer. Colonel Truman still never saw Scott as being good enough, even though Doctor K had made him Red Ranger. When Dr. K needed a special reflux thruster in order for the Croc Carrier Zord to function unmanned, Scott knew the only place to find it would be outside the city, since the device they needed had been placed in his brothers jet. After secretly taking the coordinates of Marcus's jet's last known location from his father, Scott went outside the city on his own and retrieved the much-needed thruster, along with something else. Before the Battle for Corinth, Marcus was to write a letter of recommendation to Colonel Truman, explaining who he wanted as the leader of the Second Eagle Squadron. That letter never made it to Colonel Truman, until Scott found it along with the reflux thruster. The letter Marcus wrote told Colonel Truman that Scott was the one he'd wanted as the leader of Second Squad. Scott is cocky, stubborn, competitive, and often clashes with Dillon due to their similarly strong-headed, dominating personalities and Dillon's defiant tendencies. The two have developed something of a rivalry, frequently mocking each other and trying to outdo one another, especially when it comes to their cars, something which both have a passion for. Scott initially did not trust Dillon (or Ziggy for that matter, who also became a ranger around the same time) nor think of him capable of being an effective teammate when it was decided he'd be joining as a fellow ranger. Scott has since shown to at least consider Dillon as an important member of the team, such as when he chained himself to Dillon when the latter attempted to leave Corinth city without any word or consent for the second time, saying that as team leader he wouldn't allow such behaivior. After a day of tormenting Dillon and reflecting upon their camaraderie, Scott's persistence eventually convinced Dillon to stay. Red R.P.M. Ranger Arsenal * Series Red Cell Shift Morpher * Cell Shift Morpher Cell Chip * Engine Cell Chip series 1 * Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-suit series Red * Nitro Blaster/Nitro Sword * Street Saber Special Ability Aside from perusing the ranger arsenal for battle, Ranger Operators can also generate their own personal ability without weaponry. * Burst Attack- Scott has the ability to channel the bio-energy field and create a three second burst attack. This attack, of course, drains his energy levels. Zord Attack Vehicle * Eagle Racer Gallery Image:RPMRedRanger.jpg|Ranger Red Morph Pose Image:Rpm-red-screen.jpg|Ranger Red's Energy Screen Image:RedEagleRacer.jpg|Ranger Red manifests the Eagle Racer Image:Rpm-red-attack.jpg|Ranger Red's special attack is the Burst Attack Image:Rpm-red-car.jpg|Scott Truman's car- a Nissan Sylvia '94 Trivia *Scott share his first name with original red ranger Jason Lee Scott's last name. *Scott's personality and rivalry with Dillon is similar to that of the popular X-Men character Cyclops, who has a rivalry with his fellow X-Man Wolverine, whom Dillon shares traits with. Ironically Scott also shares his first name with Cyclops. *Eka Darville starred in the third series of Blue Water High. See Also Sosuke Esumi - sentai counterpart- These two can not be any more different scott is a by the book type of guy and is a natural fighter. Sosuke is very unpredictable even in battle and was never formally trained in fighting. Category:R.P.M. Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:R.P.M. Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger